Battleground
by KinGFaN4Life
Summary: In a single moment everything can change, and you could be left in a place you have never see or dared to dream of. And this place is one you've been to a million times!


Battleground

The sound was that of a whale screaming. It knocked everything down, windows exploded, towers crumbled and people fell. The air was thick of fallen debris. Everyone was covered in white ash, you could barley see your hand in front of you. Sirens were going off and people were screaming. I hit my head and don't remember where I was or what I was doing. All I do know is that wherever I' am it seems like a battleground.

-

The clock read 4:53. As I read the clock one word went through my mind; shit. Of all the freaking days, I had to get to work early today. I had a bunch of stuff to catch up on after being sick. I sat up rubbed my eyes and looked over my shoulder. Anna was still sleeping, I was quiet no to wake her, and slipped into the shower. When I got out she was gone, I heard the rustle and voices of the kids in the kitchen. I got dressed and headed down; I had some coffee and played with the kids. I glanced at the clock and decided I should get going. I kissed Anna and the kid's goodbye and was gone. I was out the door by 7:16 and got in my car and was headed toward the city. This was how my day started, just like any other.

-

I was lying down looking straight up and where the clouds should have been but there was only gray smoke. It seemed as if the entire city was engulfed in a shield and now one outside could get in and now one in could get out. My head hurt and I was dizzying, I sat up slowly and looked around. Nothing, the air was now completely full of the ash. It was an overwhelming and unbearable feeling of helplessness.

-

Traffic was flowing decently and I was making good time despite being late. I got into the office at around 8:10. Everyone was just getting to work and by 8:25 the building was packed and I was elbow deep in paper work. I was headed to the john when Nancy my secretary stopped me and told me that it was Dave's birthday. It seemed I wasn't the only one who had forgotten. The two of us panicked together for a second. We couldn't just ignore it Nancy came up with the idea to get bagels and coffee. Dave had been working hard and it would be nice. The only problem was that Dave needed Nancy for work so that's when I offered to go and get bagels and coffee. I was out the building by 8:41. I hit the bottom floor and exited through the revolving doors and was on the sidewalk. I looked around and saw a shop a ways up the street. I was halfway up the street when I heard it and looked up.

-

A man was hurrying towards me; he was a short bald man who looked Middle Eastern. He asked if I was alright, he introduced himself but I couldn't her what he said. I nodded politely and asked what was going on, where was I. He responded by telling me that I had hit my head and he and another man had carried me over to the tidal docks with a group of people. He said something else and couldn't understand it, it sounded like a prayer of some sort. I asked where the other man was when I was cut off. In the distance a little ways in the city there was another explosion.

-

It was a scene I'll never forget, hearing the explosion and looking straight up. I was immediately thrown forward. I hit the side of a stopped taxi cab head on. I stirred a little and noticed I was being thrown around a lot. I was up in the air! Someone was carrying me, my head hurt and I felt it. Blood oozed across my hand. My eyes rolled back and my head went limp. The only thing I remember before blacking out again was a store we passed by with a big digital clock in the window next to a red neon OPEN sign. The digital clock read 8:52.

-

After the second explosion the bald man looked down at me and said that the other man that had carried me had went back in. The bald man turned again toward the city. I was confused I didn't remember anything but waking up next to Anna this morning. I kept thinking what the hell is going on. The words fumbled out of my mouth "wha- what, where am I, what's going on." The bald man turned back towards me and spoke softly "Sir your in New York City, it's Tuesday September 11 and the Twin Towers have just been hit."

-

Author's Note: On Tuesday September 11, 2001 two commercial airliners were flown into the World Trade Center. The first place hit the North tower at 8:45 A.M. and the South tower was hit at 9:03 A.M.


End file.
